Bella and the Black Heart
by Nicole.Cat
Summary: Bella reads one of her favourite child hood stories.


**Hi everyone. This story started when me and my friend were talking on msn and we just started to talk really weird. The conversation in there is me and her talking to each other. Oh and if you want to know how the conversation started, we have an inside joke about her being a prince (even though she is a girl) and me being a princess. That's when we came up with this idea. This story will also be on her profile because we did it together. I would like to thank NotTooLate. She has been very helpful and put in a lot of her time to help the story. Oh and if you would like to know my friend name is Edwards good girl she is an amazing writer even though she says she isn't ****  
>Ok sorry about all of that.<strong>

…

I opened the old book carefully, letting my fingers glide on the tiny letters, and began to read as Edward approached me and lightly placed a hand on my shoulders. He bent over my back and peered over my shoulder to see what the worn out pages held within. I started to read aloud as the title carved upon the yellowish paper had caught my attention. ~Bella and the black heart~

Upon a fine-looking, almost worn morning, a scarce hour before noon, in a timeworn kingdom a prince ambled about the orchard beds in a vile manner. The prince was a rather charming man, permanently dressed in elegant, clean clothes, with lovely features; however no one would ever dare approach his figure, as of a curse that inflicted him a lot of pain. Thy prince had breathed most of his existence by himself, as most folks stole one gaze at his heart then strolled on by, scepticism in their penetrating glances. There lingered only one time that the prince could ponder of when somebody had cared for him and loved him, but that event stood a lengthy while ago and that woman in case had most likely found a new lover, by the present moment in which he found himself trapped. As he thought about the delightful girl, the girl in request turned the bend and strode into the orchard thru elegance. Every now and then he delayed by the sideways of the square to see her walk on by. He still adored the girl and desired to make sure that she remained unharmed. Unlike most times thy young prince went up to the young princess and whispered greeting. Thy princess remained at a halt by wonder. She could not fathom that he would exchange words to her after everything what had come to light. Being the generous lady she was raised to be, she replied with a smile and inquired how he had been.

"My heart rests devastated inside my chest; nonetheless I conveyed that upon myself. As long as I have zilch to do with you I will be content"

The princess was faintly bothered with his reaction and lost her composed façade.

"There is on no account the necessity to give me truths that I by now know and hurt my heart in the manner"

The prince was not at all pleased with her tone of opinion and that she would remark her heart when his had an appalling cursed. So he responded back in a not so pleasant way.

"You were born by means of a fine glowing heart that pumped blood around your form but I was born with a murky heart that was half the size and every single bit of blood that went through it turns to grit. When I broke your heart I was trying to make it as ruthless as mine but somehow it just arranged itself back together once again,

"The prince had hit a nerve and the princess was unwavering to set things straight and put him in place. It was tough for her to speak of his heart when it had formerly had its place in hers.

"You deserve to go through the agony I partook in! Thy heart may be more than yours but it pains just as greatly when it breaks. I may have mended it back together but maybe yours is black for it's impossible for you to love and it has just given up"

The prince winced as her voice grew louder and her words hit his core.

"Your heart is greater and you had the same throbbing as me, so your discomfort got spread out however mine consumed me and gradually slaughtered each fragment 'til it was left with just a shell and could no longer be entitled a heart. Every ignorant human that dares to gaze at it or provided It a chance is leisurely drained of contentment 'til they can no longer look at what has developed of me and leave me to the soreness that was to doom me" he answered as he watched his feet shift around. The princess could feel he mouth fall slightly as she took in what he believed. Without thinking she pleaded her argument.

"I gave you a chance and gave you all of thy heart then you didn't want it, you kept some of it however and you evidently exchanged it with some of yours for you constantly seem to be there in my heart! Maybe if you got the courage your heart doesn't have to be black. Get the courage to love something and even if your heart breaks get the courage to try yet again is worth a shot. You only have one life. You may as well live to your fullest" Her eyes fixed over as she remembered a time that she had entitled him hers.

6 years ago

Tears fell from thy young princess eyes as he started to tread away. She did not care that he was cursed, she desired to wed him, she wanted to be with him but he did not want to destroy her. She did not care for that detail and the fact that he had a black heart and she did not care that he was always troubled. He made her whole and there was not anything better than his love. She started to walk away leaving him in the garden but she had to see his face one more time. When she whirled around he was nowhere to be seen and more tears trickled from her eyes as she began to weep at the fact that he would not ever be hers once more.

As time went on she began to see other people. None of them held her interest for long and as soon as he could no longer make her content she would travel on.

Back to time

She came out of her thoughts when he brought back the sound of words to her delicate ears again.

"But thy heart does have the courage, and unlike yours it does not have the adoration to seizure publics' attention, and without anyone's love, it only turns gloomier and approaches death a slight more, and any piece of your heart that was left with mine must be deceased by now and turned to grit like the rest of mine. And please keep it attached to your mind that I did want your heart, but the little love that mine had left was not worthy of your heart, so it backed down and I let yours be loved by men who might not be able to love it as much as I do; but at least they would be able to care for it and keep it safe, "She was angry at his view of the matter, and did not try to conceal that as she spoke her following words, and summoning her thoughts, she responded.

"You have the whole lot to 'seizure' their courtesy; you just don't consider you do, and therefore you don't try. You still have thy love and I'm sure thy heart is still in there somewhere, you can love, and people do love you, you just don't place yourself out into the world and love them back. In fact, you can't even perceive it when someone does love you, because you are not familiar with such feelings and such new circumstances. If they love you, then they love you for everything, even if that means that you have a black heart. They can repair it; they can help turn your heart from dim to flushed, to the brightest rosy red of all and then perhaps you will realize how many people essentially love you and care for you but you never returned this love to them and therefore brought tears in their eyes and utter remorse in their lives." He clutched her hand tightly and drew her to his torso as he responded, his voice revealing no emotion as he displayed the flow of his thoughts.

"But like my words have made understood already, as soon as they come to give it a chance they gradually ceased to exist, and if my trust is worthy of your consideration, allow me to tell you that I do attempt to, but unlike your heart, mine is not so self-centered and is competent of identifying the effect of its dared actions can do. I may dare say therefore, that instead of going about and walking over people's love, mine takes the while to let theirs go, and sometime, hope that thy heart will be as worthy as theirs. Even if your heart is still in there it is lifeless and will at no time do the ** it was trained to do. Thy heart will never reach blue because it is too far gone to even be awoken," The princess was not at all pleased with the prince and started to call upon her vocals, to shout at him. She got a few peculiar stares, however continued nevertheless.

"They will love you even if you don't love them back and so even deprived of your love they will gradually perish nonetheless not from your heart from the dismissal you continuously provide them, they will recognize what kind of creature you are, a self-seeking weed that shall not care for anybody and shall live a conceited life, inside a filthy lie. The lone intention their heart will die if you consider it's not worthy enough and don't love back, that is at what time their heart slowly dies, slowly sinks, it's not for the reason of your heart it's because of the effort you lazy ** never puts in,"

"However their hearts are born clean, and with an object mine was not. They can learn to overlook and in a few days they will have found a fresh heart to love. I cannot do this and since you were my first love you took every tiny bit that was loveable but when that was all gone I left so that you could not consume the poison and die. And you being the ** you are, you selfishly took that and ran away without a second look and in a matter of minutes you had found another, draining him also, squeezing out the life that was built inside...It now leads me to wonder whether I am better off with a black heart instead of the idea that kills the hearts of many, maybe too many people." He squabbled at her with a livid regard. The young princess could not help but to let out an exasperated growl as she once again pleaded her point.

"But when you loved me I was giving you thy heart while you were giving me yours however when you ran out of heart to give and I was still giving you mine you stole yours back, I have learned to overlook for I by no means sought to dredge up your bitchy little ** and I by no means loped away you pushed away, I still loved you, cared about you, and you adjourned our relationship and then I progressed on for being is merely so lengthy and if you on no occasion transfer on you will end up dyeing unaccompanied; you can't love pasta dwelling and when that dwelling comes you're so fearful to go any further. You don't want to get wounded so you take back you grubby black heart and shove them away and I did look back you just weren't there to see it" her ability to speak quivered with feeling's as she completed but he was not in the frame of mind for overthrow and unrelenting started to beseech his outlook.

"I did not take my heart back, I seized the pint-sized bits of corrupt from your heart for I had to nourish of something and there was only so much love you could give me but I would not ever take any more of the moral element. Even if I did love you so much that I had to assure myself that you were secured and if I kept on nourishing off of your love you would be zilch. But you being the selfish ** you are went away as if it meant nil to you and I am not terrified of going into a place; I always follow in your footsteps you at no time see me when you turn around, for I am above observing you and that, I shall care to say, is the adequate reason why you did not see me when you turned back. But I have seen plenty of your wicked ways, and I am sick of them, so I do not want to love you any longer, but that is not something I get to agree. And as much as I might not attempt to, and as repugnant as my mind tends to take that into consideration, heed my words, I love you." His voice grew soft at the conclusion and he bent down to caress of a lone tear that skimmed down her cheek. The princess could not help but to redden and smile at his actions. But she still had more to say to the prince, hence the tone she had adopted.

"You need to take the chance. Certainly I may be selfish to do it, but at least I still exist. Truly, I do live within lies and fear, but my frantic heart goes on beating, like the wings of splendid spring butterflies that adorn our views with delight. I am aware of the fact that they will mend and that they will love again as well. You need to risk and I know that it is blood-curdling, as you might not want to abolish their heart nonetheless, if you don't attempt to, you will end up dying alone and by yourself, with nobody close to love you any longer. I never went away like that, my heart was shattered, I just didn't come to get along with the situation, and didn't bother to show it, I never reveal to the one who carelessly and without concern broke my heart how splintered thy am myself. If you were observing me why did you not come down when I twisted looking for you? I still loved you and to be frank I still do but you will always be the bother that cannot love back so why should I attempt with you, when I now see that you will never love me that way?" Princess Isabella tried to tread away but Prince Edward would not let her go until they had ended talking. He took hold of her skinny arm and kept her in place as he parted his lips to talk.

"I would rather die by myself than watch you die along with me, and I did not come down for the very same reason. I loved you, I still do love you and I will spend the last few minutes of my life loving you. I love you so much that I could not see you die. You may think that is selfish but I only do it out of love, please understand. You were the one person that could have taken the curse away from me so that I could live but I loved you so much that it would have killed me anyway to see you die. We are two people caught in a fairy tale with no happy ending and forever will this story be told to every young boy and girl. This is the story of 'Bella and the black heart'; our story." Bella gazed at her prince as she took in what he had just spoken. In that exact moment she brought her mind to a decision.

"I will always love you and, I have come to ponder the idea that, maybe you are right. You don't want to see me dying along with you, but I would rather do that then die with anyone else because you are the one I love and I don't seem to be capable of finding anyone like you. Maybe we are in a fairy tale; so what. It doesn't have to be an unhappy ending, as long as I'm with you it will be a happy ending," Edward looked upon his princess with a sense of delight. He gently rearranged her in his arms so that he was holding her as though she were small child. With one little kiss planted upon her lips, they fell into a deep sleep.

The two lovers held hands as his black heart consumed them and they both felt themselves slip from life and into the much more beautiful world of heaven where they were both given a fresh, lively new red heart and an undying love for each other.

THE END

The end as I read the two last words in the book, Edward commenced to speak.

"If I didn't know better I would say that that sounded a bit like us, only in a fairy tale" he chuckled lightly.

I slowly brushed my hand over the book again as I thought the whole situation through. I faintly remembered a time; a long while ago, when I had been seated in her lap, and my grandmother had cheerfully read it to me, stroking my hair and smiling warmly at me. At that time, I remembered it had been my most favourite bedtime story and whenever she had babysat, she would read it to me, making me squeak with delight and clap my hands together to show her my anxiety. I felt a shy smile flash on my lips, brightening up my face. Edward was right after all; we were a lot like the people in the book. I decided that from now on, that would be our own fairy tale.  
>The story about ~Bella and the black heart~.<p>

**I know it's a little weird and differant but I still love it :) thanks everyone !**


End file.
